far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Thragna
If Fear made the gods, Audacity shall make me queen. Traits and Appearance Catlike and Cunning, purportedly as fearless as she is wild. Covered in scars with an agile build, her raptor-like gaze, and cold eyes lend her a commanding presence. She moves with an aloof but defensive grace, and is ever changing her appearance to suit her needs. Biography “My problem isn’t piracy, it’s obscurity.” '' ― Cory Doctorow, Makers Since joining "House" Vagrant, she has ingratiated herself to a handful of Other captains, most notably a radical member of the 7 of 6 who seeks to legitamize the Vagrant. Working with the Bloodhound, Vera has pulled off a wide array of Crimes, including lifting a Vault from the Eridanus Embassy on Imperial Prime, and the hijacking of several A.C.R.E. vessels through the use of what she calls "The Apparition Method". She scouts the security of the ships, and carefully replaces the crew until her team has either flipped or replaced enough of them to take the ship and it's owner Hostage. Her crimes and generally wild approach have led to her being captured twice so far. Miraculously, she is better at getting out of trouble than she is at getting into it. The first time, she was rescued by her crew and the person she considers her superior. The second time, she was physically tortured by rival criminal forces. As luck would have it, she was freed by intervening Crux officers, who turned her loose before uncovering who she really was. Vera's Official Criminal Record includes the following: "Trespassing on Imperial Prime, Destruction of Property on Imperial Prime, Destruction of House Property, Vandalism, Theft of House Assets, Murder of Serfs, Fraud, Conspiracy to commit Grand Theft, Treason, Fleeing the Scene of a Crime, Resisting Arrest, Libel, Slander, Assaulting an Officer, Killing an Officer, Harming a noble, Kidnapping, Terrorism, General Piracy, Vagrancy, Identity Theft, Posing as a Noble, Impersonating an official, Unlawful Use of Explosives, Unlawful use of Atmospheric Entry Vehicle, Violation of a Priest, Black-mail of a priest, Theft of a weapon from Law Enforcement, Reckless Endangerment of Imperial Citizenry, Reckless endangerment of Nobles, Misappropriation of Funds, Money Laundering, Racketeering, And Several Other No Good, Very Bad Things." Early Life ''“You are a woman marked for sorrow.” ― Sophocles, Electra Vera was born out of wedlock, between a Crux and Serpens couple. Her parents were constantly busy, as such, Vera has no memories of them whatsoever. At the Age of 4 a ship she was aboard was assaulted by pirates. Crippled, the ship's inhabitants wouldn't survive for very long. Captain Abram Jackson and Chief-Engineer Galatea Vendorf chose to adopt the girl rather than leave her to die. Raised by the pair, and trained by the Bloodhound, Vera proved herself a capable crew-mate. Raised as a pirate, it was only natural that Vera become a facet of the Vagrant fleet. Once "House" Vagrant formed, the "Heavenly Evil Spirit" became known for it's Reckless but effective raids and heists throughout the sector. Missions, Current Events, and Plots Eridanus New Years Gala: The Day a New Phantom is born One of the well known pirates to have assaulted the Eridanus Embassy on Imperial Prime, Vera has the distinction of having been face-scanned multiple times. Despite this, she was the last pirate out, and the last to actually be forced into breaking cover. A daring and audacious rooftop escape, following her telling them how she was going to accomplish it left an impact on the noble courts. Hong Lu New Years Celebration: Alleys of Fate Following the raid on the House Eridanus vaults on Imperial Prime (Planet), The Bloodhound Usha Valerius,The Metal Abram Jackson, and Thragna Vera met with Killian the Moron as well as Chief-Engineer Galatea Vendorf on Hong Lu. Focused on netting further rewards and proving herself, Vera struck out on business and due to damage to her compad, lost contact with her Comrades. When a Gas leak rendered communications with Galatea impossible due to the Engineer's untimely demise, Vera struck out to confirm the status of the crew she arrived with. While trundling through the alleys, she happened upon The Deathless. Using her talents, she affixed herself to them, managing to acquire a Fancy "House Reticulum" Pistol from a House Crux officer in the process. On a fateful night, prior to her departure from Hong Lu, Vera encountered a Lost priest meandering through the streets... He was obviously lost and looking for one of his friends. Smelling an Opportunity to score better Finances, Vera sets out to mug and/or abduct the priest. She fails when the priest sympathizes with her, something that caught her off-guard. knowing she can't just let him go and needing to score something from the meeting, she twists his words into a Promise of assistance with no clear end point. Andophael, Advent: Pan-Demonica ''' Utilizing her promise she secured from Callixtus Pius, The Phantom Queen lands on Andophael with the full weight of the Apparitions. Her tasks are two-fold: Secure a new Ship, and ensure that The High Priest remains useful. Vera sets out on the paths and trials of the Ten Virtues, believing herself to be flawlessly capable of performing to them. She burns through a handful of the Trials, her confidence skyrocketing. Her first snag being the Virtue of Wisdom. As luck would have it, she stumbles into the trial after a myriad of defeats and frustrations befall the crusaders stationed there. Unwilling to allow another person to "Win" the trial, the Crusaders make sure to humble The Heavenly Evil Spirit before allowing her to pass. Her second, and perhaps more important snag, occurs when she blunders into a pit of Darkness and stumbles upon a gravely wounded Cal. After a handful of Hours of waiting for him to wake up, Vera tries unsuccessfully to figure out what the test is about. Unwilling to surrender, and goaded heavily, the pair manage to barely pass the test. They then awaken in the entry hall, where the Space Pirate discovers her birth name, by the Church's legal standards, etched upon a long wall. Panicked, and knowing that it means she might end up in a place she's not comfortable with, Vera tracks Cal down and asks if it's there permanently. A snide voice, not of the High priest she befriended, but that of Inquisitor Pelax, responds that it will be removed almost immediately, and that she and Cal are guilty of several crimes. Black bags follow, and the Pair find themselves in cells. When Torture is threatened upon them, The Apparition Leader almost gives into panic. Realizing that if she breaks, Cal would be tortured, and unwilling to allow another to suffer that fate, Vera musters her willpower and tries to force Pelax to direct his ire to her. This plan backfires, as Vera finds herself removed from the scene, and in the waiting hall. She spends the rest of her time that day looking for Cal, only to find him in the hot-springs area. Her tongue is rendered blue for the rest of the year thanks to a The Trilliant Ring Snow-Cone, and her budget for disguises goes up by 20% as a Net Result. During the pilgrimage, the Apparition Crew manages to hijack the Alisa, S. Harvey's cherished Corvette along with the Aforementioned Director, Scrivox Eridanus Mercatos, and Shǔyì Lǎoshǔ. Just before take-off, High Priest Callixtus Pius is added to the abduction list, blundering into the clutches of Vagrant Thagna Vera. '''The Black Krait: "Nightmare Fiction" Vera brings the captured individuals and the Alisa to her boss, Usha Valerius. The end result is a handful of Independent back-room deals, with the ACRE Corporation, the 14 Red Dogs Triad, and the High Church of Messiah as Emperox. As part of the dealings, Vera returns the Alisa to S. Harvey's ownership, and receives the Pan-Demonica in return. High Priest Callixtus Pius is released, and Shuyi Laoshu is treated as a guest aboard the Krait. Teuthem: "BLACK-OUT" Thragna Vera arrives on Teuthem, and discovers that the deathless enforcers she befriended on Hong Lu were also planetside. Before she had a chance to disseminate the information to the 7 of 6 council, however, she received word from Bloodhound chain of command to begin Sabotaging Adversarial mechs, and preparing to fight the Deathless. Realizing that the Future of Vagrant hinges on this moment, Vera sends her Apparitions into Action. Then disguises herself as a Bounty hunter to gather further intel. There, she meets The Legate Umbra Marcus T. Fox, Whom is under guise as a mercenary group. She is unfortunately unaware of the importance of this meeting at that time. After the Mech Fight and Noble Auction, the mission begins. Deathless forces begin to move on the Factories that the Vagrant fleet had turned into a veritable death-trap. The Apparitions face off against one of the divisions of mercenaries... the Division currently harboring the Son of one Demetri Antonovich, a friend of Vera's. The Band of mercenaries are cajoled, misled, deceived, and ultimately defeated by Ghosts in a Toxic Fog. The Apparitions dancing in and out of the fight with Guerilla tactics, and Shuttle Strafing tactics. At the culmination of the Ambush, Dimi's son is the final Survivor, his willpower shattered, He is executed by Vera Thragna, then placed in a Preserving pod, and resurrected later on... as leverage to use against the Marine Commander. Education and Stats “Danger followed in her wake . . . followed, because it wouldn’t dare get in her way.” ― Paraphrased and altered from Larissa Ione, Pleasure Unbound As a life-long Pirate, Vera's reading comprehension and education is basic. She has limited technical knowledge in that she can read manuals to things, and operate a basic compad, as well as activate remote explosives. She is trained loosely in a variety of combat styles, and more generously in Aquillian CQC thanks to the Bloodhound. Special Gift: "Terrifying Ego" -Her mind is not a nice place to be in. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:"House" Vagrant Members